Quinntana Week 2014
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: Prompts from Quinntana Week on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 – Quinntana Begins**

**I promised I would do Quinntana week this year, so…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**On to the show:**

Quinn wasn't too happy as she strolled down the sidewalk, avoiding the usual hustle of New York's typical occupants. She'd caught her longtime boyfriend, Sam, with her best friend Kurt and as much as she loved Kurt as a friend, she was mad enough to want to kick his pale ass.

She stopped on the corner and peered around. There were plenty of stores to spend Sam's money at, but at the moment, she didn't feel up to forcing a false smile onto her face. Down at the end of the row of stores was a club. _Ecstasy. _She'd heard it was a wild party and dammit, she had nothing to lose.

Crossing over, she hurried toward the club. It was pulsing, the bass so loud she could hear from three buildings down.

"Name," the bouncer demanded, hardly casting a glance at the short blonde. She didn't look her best in a black "I Heart New York" t-shirt and skinny jeans, so she knew there wasn't much of a point to try and flirt her way in, not that she really would anyways.

She turned away, planning to slump down the sidewalk toward the nearby liquor store when the bouncer's hand touched her shoulder. "Wait."

Quinn returned her attention to the man and he held his fingers up to his ear, listening into the small black device in it.

"Yes, ma'am." He faced the little blonde with a slight smile. "Go on in and ask the bartender for the boss. She'd like to talk to you."

The blonde was terribly confused. She didn't know a lot of people in New York or that had moved to New York, so she wasn't too certain what to think. "Okay," she found herself saying as she stepped past the man and into Ecstasy.

Inside, Quinn was amazed. There were people of all kinds – gay, straight, blue-haired and blonde haired alike – throughout the club, taking up the dance floor and the outer walls and even the bar. She was so overwhelmed she almost forgot her confusion from earlier.

_The bar,_ Quinn remembered and butterflies swarmed her stomach. She felt like she was going to get set up, but she didn't have any enemies that would do something like that…hopefully.

She walked carefully up to the bar, avoiding the lustful eyes of many of the patrons. One guy nearly talked to her, but she shoved past him.

"What can I get ya, sweetheart?" a bartender asked as she sauntered around the bar, handing a burly man his beer and a feminine guy his cocktail.

Quinn swallowed nervously. "I was supposed to ask if you could take me to see your boss."

"I don't think-" she cut herself off, looking past Quinn to something unseen by the blonde. She glanced around, but whatever the bartender saw was gone.

"Come on," she said, slipping out of the bar. She took the girl's hand and brought her toward the door leading to something.

Quinn followed. "Where…?"

The bartender pushed open the door and Quinn nearly fled. The room was dark and had a single flight of stairs leading up to a second floor that had only one door. "Go on up." She shoved the blonde forward slightly and shut the door behind her.

_Come on, Quinn, you can do this._ Quinn started up the stairs, taking two at a time before stopping in front of the door. She rocked on her heels and bit her lip before knocking.

"Come in," a muffled voice encouraged.

Quinn exhaled and pushed open the door, coming eye-to-eye with someone she never thought she'd see again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quinn, at a young age of fourteen, was a beautiful girl. She'd been a cheerleader, loved and adored, had the perfect boyfriend, and planned to be homecoming queen. She was the ideal Christian daughter every parent wanted.

She was at an infamous Puck party when she saw _her - _the sexiest, naughtiest dancer in the whole house. All of the guys wanted to dance with her, but she continued to push them away and dance alone.

"Who's she?" Quinn inquired to her friend, Finn.

"That's Santana Lopez. She's from Carmel." Quinn watched with wide eyes as the Latina strolled toward her and just simply took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor.

Now, Quinn wasn't too sure what to do. Her boyfriend was in the kitchen for heaven's sake and she knew she should get away from the Latin seductress, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Santana stroked Quinn's hips, trying to entice her to dance. She was swaying to the beat and hoped with every inch of her soul Quinn would too.

"Come on," she murmured, tugging the blonde close and grinding slowly into her.

"I-I'm not…" Quinn didn't know what she was going to say, but she needed to say something to try and get away from the uncomfortable heat she was starting to feel around Santana. It was ridiculous the feelings Santana put into her body.

Santana leaned forward and whispered, "Does it really matter?"

"I…"

"Quinn?" Brody called. "Get away from her! She's a bitch and a…" he stepped dangerously close, "a lesbian." He didn't want others knowing _his _girlfriend was dancing with a lesbian.

"Come on, Quinn, just one dance," Santana smiled, though her cold eyes glared daggers at Brody.

Brody growled. "You dance with her, we're over," he warned.

Quinn looked between the two. Did she want to stay with a girl she barely met or her six-month boyfriend? Her choice was easy, but her body did something else. She stepped into Santana, surprising everyone around, and a part of her really didn't care anymore.

The Latina wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist and pulled them flush together. "I'm surprised."

Brody stormed off and Quinn gave her a genuine smile. "So am I."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After that night, they chose to start dating about two months later. Telling Quinn's parents was an awkward occurrence, but that was a story for another day. They stayed together for almost three years, but senior year drove them apart.

Santana wasn't serious about life. She partied, smoked weed, and never did her homework.

"You have to choose!" Quinn screamed at her disbelieving girlfriend. "It's me or the partying!"

"You can't be serious, Q, you love me, you wouldn't leave me so easily," Santana said confidently. She couldn't believe it when the blonde really did walk out of her life forever.

It took months for it to settle in that Quinn wasn't coming back. When she finally went to apologize and get her life together, the blonde was already gone – living her life and doing her own thing. From then on, Santana swore she'd win the love of her life back, no matter how long it took.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quinn stared at her former girlfriend with awed eyes. The girl had cleaned up nicely over the years and matured into a beautiful woman. She was as beautiful, if not more so, than when she saw her five years ago.

"San…" Quinn whispered. She couldn't believe it.

"Hi, Q-Ball," Santana smiled bashfully, brushing curls from her face.

The blonde didn't stop to think. She just wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and brought her in for a deep kiss. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she didn't care. She had her San and that was the beginning of something new.

**So, here's my first one-shot for the week. It kind of sucks, but I tried. Also, Take Me as I Am will be updated either tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Fluff/Comfort**

**Here's the next prompt.**

**Onto the show:**

Santana was passed out in bed. She and Quinn had been together for almost two years and she still couldn't get enough of the blonde Cheerio. She was just too amazing to even describe in Santana's eyes and she knew she meant the same to Quinn.

Santana, coming home late from soccer practice, hadn't been surprised to see Quinn sitting in her living room chatting away with her parents. She didn't even acknowledge her girlfriend until Santana flopped down into her lap and hugged her.

"Hi, baby," she greeted with a kiss to the tanned cheek. She tried desperately not to scrunch up her nose, but a sweaty Santana wasn't her favorite Santana…_unless she'd caused the sweat._

"I'm going, I'm going," Santana huffed, kissing the blonde softly before leaving the room. She truly did love Quinn, even if she was too mean to let her sit on the blonde's lap.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Santana yawned and rolled over in bed, feeling for her blonde lover. Her parents had let Quinn stay the night and once they'd gone to sleep, she and Quinn had fooled around for a while before saying their love for each other and cuddling in bed.

"Quinn?" Santana called out. She waited for a moment before hoping out of bed. She slipped on a t-shirt and some booty shorts before slipping out of her room and down the stairs to the living room. Her blonde wasn't there, but the smell coming from the kitchen was amazing.

Quinn was swaying in front of the stove, humming quietly to herself in a McKinley Cheerios hoodie and Cheerios shorts. Santana silently walked up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist, giggling softly when Quinn yelped in surprise.

"Shit, San," Quinn gasped. She swiveled around in Santana's arms and leaned into her, planting heavy kisses on the Latina's lips.

"What – what about my parents?" Santana panted.

"Gone. Went out for breakfast or something," Quinn mumbled against her girlfriend's soft lips.

"Sweet," Santana grunted. She reached behind Quinn and clicked off the stove, ignoring whatever it was Quinn was cooking.

Quinn began to protest, but when talented lips kissed the side of her neck she was a goner. "Oh, San."

Now, Santana may have been shorter than Quinn, but she was stronger than her Cheerio, so she lifted her by her thighs and placed her on the kitchen counter. She parted Quinn's legs and stepped between them, attaching her lips to Quinn's.

"I love you," Santana murmured lovingly, stroking Quinn's cheek with her hand.

"I love you, too, baby."

Neither of the girls heard the front door opening quietly. Santana's Abuela, Maria, was planning to surprise her grandchild with an all-day outing and hopeful set-up, but what she saw in the kitchen as she walked in nearly stopped her heart.

"Santana!" The blonde who had her legs wrapped around her granddaughter's waist groaned and Maria felt her face turn red with rage.

"My God, how could you?" Maria admonished loudly.

Santana froze and she could feel her heart beat fast. "Abuela?"

"How could you do this to your family, Santana? Do you know what you being a _lesbian_," Maria whispered the word like it was poison and to her views, it was, "will do to our family? Our name will be ruined! A sin such as this should be forced away, not celebrated." As Maria ranted, Santana felt her heart breaking. "Do your parents know?"

As Santana started to open her mouth, the door opened and Santana's mother and father walked in with leftovers in their hands. "Santi, Quinn, you two awake yet?"

"In here," Santana called, her voice wavering slightly.

Michael and Carla walked through their house and stopped at the sight in front of them. Santana was being held in Quinn's arms, though the girl was still on their counter. If things had been different, Michael would have joked about it, but looking at his mother and daughter, he knew better.

"Did you know about this…this…sin," she spat, "going on in your house, Michael?"

"What sin?" Michael knew exactly what his mother was talking about, but he wanted her to know he didn't see it like that.

Maria narrowed her eyes. "Your daughter cavorting with this…puta?"

Santana's eyes narrowed and Quinn bowed her head.

"Mother!" Michael shouted in disbelief. He knew his mother wouldn't be okay with it, but he thought she'd have more class than that.

"How dare _you_?" Santana screamed, getting into her grandmother's face. Her tone was so harsh Maria stepped back in fear. "You have no right to come in here and insult my _girlfriend_. Just because I don't fit your narrow view on how a Latina should act doesn't mean I'm ruining our family name. I'm in love with that girl, Abuela, so either accept it or don't, but never," she poked her Abuela in chest, "Ever call my Quinn a puta!"

She ignored the stunned expression of everyone in the room and strolled over to Quinn. She was shaken with rage, but she just wanted to comfort her girlfriend and hopefully have the blonde hold her until she felt better.

"How can you let your daughter stand there and talk to me like that?" Maria snapped at her son.

"The same way you can come in here and insult her girlfriend and her. I think you should leave, Mother." Michael was adamant not to see either of them hurt anymore.

"You-you'd kick me out?" Maria stuttered.

Michael nodded. "She's my daughter."

"I'm your mother!"

"Not unless you can see past your narrow views. I won't have this in my house." Maria sputtered, but noticing how everyone simply glared at her, she left in a huff.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "I'm so proud of you, baby. You stood up for yourself…and me."

Santana burrowed herself into Quinn's neck and choked out, "Of course." She was heartbroken, but she knew she could do anything with Quinn.

"Come on, baby, we can go upstairs and you can cry it out." Santana nodded and allowed Quinn to hop off of the counter. She took Quinn's extended hand and followed the blonde upstairs. Her parents weren't going to stop her. She needed to spend time with her girlfriend and they knew it.

Quinn flopped down on the bed and Santana followed. She buried herself into Quinn's chest and let out a heart-wrenching sob.

"It'll be okay, beautiful," Quinn promised. She vowed she'd fix what happened between Santana and her Abuela.

Santana shook her head, but over time, slowly calmed in Quinn's arms. Things weren't the best, but she knew, that moment in Quinn's arms, that the blonde would forever protect and love her, and that was all the comfort she needed.

"I love you," she mumbled into Quinn's chest, slowly growing tired. Her eyes closed and she fell into an easy slumber.

"I'll love you forever," Quinn promised her girlfriend before following her into sleep. All they'd ever need was each other and they were okay with that.

**Here's day 2. I hope you liked it and review if you'd like. Also, check out some of my stories; they ain't too bad I think, but that's your call.**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Meet the Parents

**Here's the third day. I haven't been having a good week, so I'm truly sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'll make up day 4 and 5 tomorrow. I kind of rolled it into Meeting the Family, too.**

**On to the show:**

Quinn was terrified. It was the annual Lopez picnic – an occurrence the last Sunday of every month. It was also the first time Quinn would be meeting Santana's parents…and the rest of her family.

"You can do this," she whispered to herself before exhaling heavily and knocking on the Lopez's front door.

There was a rustling and the yelling from the front of the house grew louder. Quinn could hear the doorknob moving and she prayed deeply that it was Santana or her little sister, Kara. It swung open and she sighed thanks to the heavens when it was just her loving girlfriend.

"Baby! You made it!" Santana squealed, throwing her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her soundly.

Quinn felt the nerves drain away and she smiled against Santana's soft lips. "Hi, gorgeous."

"Come on. You have to meet everyone," Santana said, taking Quinn's hand and dragging her through the house, going through throngs of Lopez's.

There was a ton of people littering Santana's backyard and pool. Quinn noticed a few of Kara's friends from school and the rest were obviously a part of the Lopez family. They were splashing around and enjoying the get-together while most of the adults chatted about their months and lives.

"Mami," Santana greeted as she dragged her girlfriend toward the older version of Santana. "This is my girlfriend, Quinn. Q, this is my mami, Maria."

Quinn couldn't believe what her girlfriend would look like in twenty years. Her mother didn't look over twenty five and it amazed Quinn beyond compare. "Hi, Mrs. Lopez."

Maria studied her daughter's anxious girlfriend with a critical eye before a smile broke out across her face and she embraced the blonde, catching her off guard. "Welcome to the family, Quinn. It's nice to meet the girl Santana talks about all the time."

"It's nice to meet you too." She returned the hug awkwardly, not too sure what to think.

"You should take her to meet your father next before showing her off to the rest of the family." Santana grinned, but it was dimmed when Maria continued. "And don't go bragging to your cousin Raoul about being able to keep a girl longer than him. He's already jealous of your cousin Rachelle having been married before him."

"Raoul is an a-" she was cut off by Maria's glare.

"Don't talk that way about your cousin, Santana Victoria." Santana pouted. She knew not to go against her mami when she used her middle name.

Quinn smiled lovingly at Santana and grasped her hand. "Come on, San, I want to meet your dad."

Santana peered around before clearing her throat. "Papi!" She screamed so loud Quinn actually flinched while the rest of her family looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, Santi?" an older gentleman inquired from behind the pair. "Is there a reason you screeched?"

Santana swiveled to face her papi and grinned. "Papi, this is Quinn."

Enrique pursed his lips as he stared at Santana's girlfriend. He'd seen her once or twice before, but never really realized who she was.

"It's nice to finally put a face to a name." Quinn reached out and they shook hands. He seemed to size her up and Quinn merely watched him with curiosity. "You might want to go ahead and introduce her to the rest of the family. They haven't stopped watching you two since you came in," he winked before walking over to his wife and hugging her close.

"I'll introduce you to my Aunt Candice. She's married to Uncle Ricardo." When Quinn's face came up blank, the Latina giggled. "He's the one that let us rent out the restaurant in Cleveland."

"Oh…"

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek softly.

"Ew!" Jake, one of Ricardo's kids, whined, shaking his head in disgust, "Sanny! You'll get cooties."

Santana grinned before leaning down and kissing his forehead. She rose up and gasped in mock horror. "Oh no, now you have them too!"

Jake 'eeked' and ran to the pool, jumping straight in without stop.

"That was mean," Quinn chided half-heartedly.

Santana shrugged. "Oh, well." She laced her fingers with Quinn's and slowly introduced her to everyone, stopping every-so-often to make sure Quinn was handling her family okay. Santana managed to put Raulo last on their introduction list.

"Quinn, this is Raoul," Santana said with a look of disdain. She didn't trust her cousin not to make a move on her girl and she didn't want to have to kick his ass. She trusted Quinn, just not him.

"It's an honor," he smiled charmingly and bent to take her hand and kiss it, but Quinn snatched her hand back. He appeared annoyed, but the blonde didn't care that much.

"It's nice to meet you," Quinn replied. She subtly inched closer to Santana and the shorter girl wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist.

Raoul scrunched his nose up. "Santana, why don't you go get us some drinks while I get to know your _beautiful_ girlfriend," he said with a sleazy smile.

"Now, wait –" Quinn touched Santana's arm and her rage eased away. "Alright. What do you want, baby?"

"Just some water." She kissed Santana's cheek and watched her walk away without even asking Raoul what he wanted.

"So," Raoul drawled, "How would you like to be with a real Lopez?"

Quinn sputtered at the blunt proposition. "Excuse me?"

Raoul stepped dangerously close to Quinn and whispered, "Come on. I'll show you what it's like to be with a Lopez man. You'll leave my cousin the minute…"

He was shoved hard from the side, cutting him off violently.

"Oh hell no, you don't, you piece of shit! You don't and I repeat _don't_ talk to my girlfriend like that."

Raoul dusted himself off and opened his mouth, but Santana's knee slammed into his crotch and she took him by the ear. She dragged him toward the pool and shoved him forward. He nearly fell in, but he managed to catch his footing, but Santana pressed her finger into his back and he fell forward into the pool with a splash.

Santana walked away with a huge smile and returned to Santana's side, linking their arms. "Come on, babe, let's go talk to someone else." She brought them toward the house and Quinn raised a brow. "Okay," the Latina admitted. "There won't be any talking done." She winked and Quinn laughed.

After a few hours, the Lopez party wound down, leaving the four main Lopez's and Quinn in the house.

"Did you really have to push Raoul into the pool?" Maria giggled.

"He went too far," Santana replied simply, pulling Quinn nearly into her lap.

"Well, it's getting late," Enrique announced with a clap, "But Quinn," he waited until he caught her eye, "You are more than welcome anytime and I do hope you decide to come back for the next Lopez get-together."

Quinn smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good," Santana said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "Good."

**So, I end it here. Have a good day and I'll add two stories tomorrow. REVIEW IF YOU WANT.**


End file.
